Savior
by Wrath Of Fire
Summary: When a string of bombings on many of the ninja villages takes place, it's up to Kakashi, Might Guy, and the newest captain to stop them. But what about the blond haired coleader, who's past is much more dark then any could've forseen?
1. Bombings

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, the dubs wouldn't suck._

**Hey there! This is Ninja Rose, with yet another chapter by chapter fic.**

**For those who have been reading some of my one-shots and various other stories and are here because they subscribed to me, thank you for coming and reading! I've been mulling over Deidara being a terrorist bomber for a while now and this is what came of it.**

**For those who came upon this because it sounded good, or completely on accident, then please stay and read! I'm hoping I'll actually follow this one to the very end… all of my other chapter by chapter fics were deleted off my old computer and I haven't bothered to continue them. Lots of reviews make me want to continue… please review!**

**Okay, I won't blather on. Savior, Chapter 1!**

* * *

A peaceful summer afternoon had settled over the Leaf Village. People bustled through the market's main street. Smiles graced every face, and the warmth was just warm enough to not bother those accustomed to the heat. It wasn't cold, or blisteringly hot.

"All the girls are going after you, my masked friend." Might Guy commented, rolling his eyes. "And you push them away like a bashful old man! It's utterly un-youthful!"

Kakashi laughed. "I'm only 18, and in the ANBU… I have the rest of my life."

They both stood upon the roof of the Leaf Village's highest building, staring out over the village. They had discarded their masks a while back, choosing to relax in more casual clothing. Might Guy glanced at him.

"I'm serious, Kakashi. You can't let yourself get all caught up in this ANBU nonsense. Loosen up. Get a girlfriend."

Kakashi shook his head. "Thank you for your worry, Guy, but I must decline the girlfriend idea."

Might Guy threw his hands into the air. "Suit yourself, Kakashi. I won't stop you."

Meanwhile, the Hokage sat in his office, stamping paper after paper. "A beautiful summer's day, and I'm stuck inside with paperwork. Maybe I could convince somebody else to do it."

BANG!

The Hokage jumped up, spilling most of his papers onto the floor. "What the hell was that?!" he grumbled. "Too much for an old man, I almost had a heart attack…"

Kakashi and Might Guy glanced towards the smoke rising from the downtown area.

"What was-?" Guy said, only to be interrupted by a shadow blocking out the sun. Birds… giant birds.

Kakashi gazed at them, almost transfixed by the sight. Then, raining from above were bombs, lots and lots of bombs, too many to shoot down with shuriken. They pelted the buildings, exploding on contact.

Kakashi and Guy could only duck for cover, and hope the village pulled through.

---------------------

Finally, the sounds of explosion stopped. Kakashi and Guy got up, slowly, and surveyed the damage. From afar, it seemed minor. Many windows had been blasted out, but no truly permanent damage had occurred to any of the buildings. The birds were gone.

Kakashi paused, glancing at Guy, who also seemed confused.

"What was that?" Kakashi mused.

"I don't know." Guy said. "We should check on the Hokage."

"Yeah."

It didn't take long for Kakashi and Guy to reach the Hokage. He was fine, if not a bit distressed. His office had been shaken by the explosions.

"Ahh! Kakashi and Guy, from the ANBU. Is everything okay?" the Hokage asked.

Kakashi and Guy nodded. "From what we saw, there was minor damage, but nothing big." Guy said.

"Perhaps a warning…" the Hokage mused.

"A warning, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked, perplexed.

"Indeed. If they truly wanted to harm us, they could've done a lot more damage. I have received reports that other villages, both ones hidden and not, have been attacked by these sorts of bombings. Tell me. Did you see any birds?"

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed I did, Lord Hokage."

The Hokage nodded. "So it is the same group. The only village that hasn't been attacked is Iwagakure… perhaps this is their doing."

Guy blinked. "Iwagakure?"

The Hokage smiled. "Come, boys. It's off to The Village Hidden In The Rocks."

---------------------

The group of people laughed, landing.

"Did you see that one woman?"

"I scared them silly!"

"Stupid village!"

The ages of the group differed amazingly, from six to twenty six. Some danced at their accomplishment, laughing and joking as for all the world they had just won a soccer game, rather then landed a bombing on a hidden village. The only ones that weren't rejoicing were two men, one twenty at the least, the other in his late teens. The younger one was smirking gently, and he brushed the long blond bang in front of his right eye away from his face, though it easily fell back into place. The rest of his blond hair that didn't cover his head was pulled back into a large ponytail. He glanced at the older one, who had short, messy red hair and dark brown eyes. They both wore a black short sleeved t-shirt, and loose jeans, a casual outfit. The other men in the group seemed to also wear the same thing, though accessories and such were added at the person's leisure. The girls wore skirts over black knee length pants and black tang tops.

"What a group of misfits, un." The blond haired boy joked, shaking his head at his group's antics.

"What a sour co-leader." The red haired man replied, shoving the blondie forward slightly. "Go join them, Deidara."

"I don't deserve it. I provided transportation, is that enough, un?"

"It is."

"Leader-danna!" Deidara protested. "I wish to show off my art, un!"

"It's Tamaki." Tamaki said, then shook his head. "We are simply revealing that we are here, and that we are a force, Deidara. I've seen your skills, and that is why you are my co-leader, because you will be useful beyond compare in battle."

Deidara didn't seem too impressed.

"We are not out to kill yet, Deidara. The time will come."

"Yes, Tamaki-danna, un." Deidara finally said.

"Good boy. Now, go have fun."

Deidara glared at him for a few more seconds, and then joined the crowd. They cheered at his appearance, and instantly pulled them into their dance, despite his rebelling. Tamaki laughed as Deidara finally melted to their charms, laughing and dancing.

"He thinks he is ready." He voiced, to himself. "Only 18, and yet so mature."

Tamaki sighed, leaning against a tree and watching the group fall down, laughing, out of breath, Deidara with the biggest smile of all. "Deidara, be a kid. Be a kid… while there is still life left in you to be one."


	2. Dragons

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto._

**Hope this chapter is as good as the first one! Please tell me if you think I'm babbling on or not. I actually wrote the very last chapter today... I think it's so I'll have something to work twoards. I'll have to remember to keep my facts strait, though! Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Well… it's rocky, for one thing." Kakashi admitted. 

While he had been outside of Konoha before on ANBU duties, he hadn't visited the Village Hidden in the Rocks before, and now knew it was named well. A barrier, a rock wall, surrounded the entire town. Inside, almost all of the buildings were carved into or around the stones. Might Guy wasn't so impressed.

"What a dump." Guy remarked, running a hand through his bowl shaped haircut.

The Hokage glared at them both. "Come, come. The Iwakage is expecting us."

"Ahem hem." Came the cough of a very small and shrewd looking person. He was only about 4'3, wearing the typical outfit of a Kage. He had tiny eyes with pure black pupils, a large bulbous nose that protruded about an inch out in front of him, and a small puckered mouth, along with what looked like the wispy beginnings of a mustache. Kakashi was silent, taking in the Iwakage's… interesting appearance, but Guy couldn't help but give a quiet snicker.

"Ahh, Iwakage. Nice to see you."

"I would say the same, but I feel that you bring the same complaints as the others." Said the Iwakage in a hilariously deep voice, made even funnier by his short stature. This deep booming voice, coupled with the height of the Iwakage, caused Might Guy to burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. The Hokage and Iwakage glared at Guy until Kakashi was able to calm him down.

"Sorry, sorry. I just remembered something from a while back… continue, please." Guy said quickly, though his lips still trembled with laughter.

"… Indeed." The Iwakage said, and glanced at Kakashi. "And you must be the famous Kakashi Hatake?"

"I am, Lord Iwakage." Kakashi said, giving a small bow.

"My name is Benru Hitame. Please, call me that." The Iwakage said, giving a small smile. "Follow me… I have much to explain."

---------------------

The group made their way towards the clearing, the forest's trees all around them. Tamaki and Deidara walked at the head.

They reached the open area, with only a stone in the middle. Deidara walked up and made a few hand signs. The rock split down the middle and opened like a door, revealing a staircase leading down. Tamaki lead them down the dark corridor, the light of the sun soon leaving them all together.

Then, lights lit up the underground passageway. It looked to be an old mineshaft. They continued walking as the door closed behind them.

Then, they entered the main room of the base. Lights hung, lit by unseen electricity. Tables were set up, and many sat at them and read books, or played cards, or ate. In fact, the whole room was full of people doing various things. They all stopped as the group entered. There was a pause, an uncomfortable silence. Then, Tamaki gave a thumb up, and the group went wild with cheering.

The others split off to go talk to their friends within the group, but many crowded around Deidara… mostly the females.

"Deidara-sama! Please, tell us how it went!"

"Did you get attacked?"

"Did the ANBU come after you?"

"Are you hurt?"

Deidara took a few steps back. "Tamaki-danna would… Tamaki-danna?"

Tamaki had vanished, suddenly, as he always did, to go do something or other. Deidara sighed, seeing as he would have to tell the story anyway. He turned back to the females.

"It took a while to get there. Everybody had their bombs ready…"

---------------------

Kakashi blinked, once, and then broke the solemn silence.

"You say his name is Deidara?"

"Yes. He is my son." Benru said, getting up and pacing over to the large glass windows that overlooked the city. "And, as I have said, his powers are beyond compare. I did what I could to have him incorporated into society, as a normal person would, but the fear was too much. And if it wasn't fear, it was wanting him in our army forces."

"He has mouths on his hands and chest. And what's more, he can turn clay into living, breathing bombs." Kakashi said. "You can't expect him to be treated as normal."

"I know. I should've thought better. I should've tried to let him be who he was. If I did anything good… at least I installed in him a passion."

"A passion, Benru-sama?"

"Indeed. A passion for the fine arts."

Guy laughed. "Are you quite serious?"

"Can you not take me seriously?"

The Hokage glared at Guy, and he got the message. "I can, Benru-sama, it's just that… man, that's weird!"

Kakashi resisted the urge to punch his rival and best friend. "I think the passion is a wonderful thing. The wanting to blow up towns… not so much."

"He's with that Tamaki kid, that's the thing. Tamaki was always a rebellious youth. I didn't really want him near Deidara… but they gravitated towards each other like the opposite ends of a magnet. I think Tamaki was the one who unearthed Deidara's powers. That was how it all started."

"Indeed." Kakashi said. "And that brings us to where you started your story."

"It was a bit depressing, wasn't it? I'm sorry… but that's the truth." Benru said.

"The truth isn't always beautiful." Kakashi put in.

"Oh… wasted youth." Guy mumbled.

"Not wasted, in his opinion. In his opinion, his life is art." Benru said, shaking his head slowly. "He wants to live a short life… I doubt he'll reach 30."

Kakashi glanced out the window. "How old is he now, you think?"

"About 18… same as you, wouldn't it?"

"I'm 19, actually." Guy said, and got elbowed in the side by Kakashi.

"All I'm saying is that though they're both from the Rock Village, they are considered missing-nin now. These attacks are not us."

"They're from… what was the name of this roving band?"

"I didn't mention it. They call themselves the Sky Dragons."

"The Sky Dragons…" Kakashi mumbled.

"Thank you, Benru, for this information. Do the other villages know of it?"

"All that came got the same story. It doesn't look like they're going to do anything about it, though." Benru said, sadly, sinking into his chair.

"We'll help." Kakashi suddenly said. "The ANBU. Let us team up with your best jonin, and we'll bring back your son."

Benru glanced up. "No."

"No?"

"Don't bring him back. He won't want to come back… he will only cause destruction. If you must, kill him."

Kakashi was shocked. "Benru-sama, this is your son."

"He used to be. He isn't anymore."

---------------------

"Deidara?"

It was Tamaki. Deidara paused, glancing as the rock opened up and Tamaki stepped out.

"Oh, Tamaki-danna."

"Why do you call me danna? Isn't that reserved for kings?"

"You are a king, un." Deidara said, defensively.

"Of what? The skies? Stupidity?"

"I… I don't know." Deidara said.

"Of your heart?" Tamaki said, jokingly, and he laughed, not noticing the faint tinges of red that touched Deidara's cheeks. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I know your heart will one day belong to a woman. I don't think I'll trust anyone."

"A woman, un." Deidara said, resisting the urge to scoff. Girls disgusted him, though he didn't show it. He'd love anything other then a girl, and he did. That was art, fleeting art that lasted for only moments.

Tamaki sat next to Deidara, dark brown eyes gazing up at the stars. "I'm going to travel the world, alone, a bachelor forever."

"No, un!" Deidara said. "I'll be by your side. We'll travel together, un."

"Of course. We're friends, forever. But, I meant, I'm never going to get married. I'm never going to fall in love."

"Same here, un."

Tamaki laughed. "And what's with that? That little grunt?"

"What little grunt, un?"

"See? I think you're doing it unconsciously."

"Oh… is it annoying?"

"No. I think it's kinda cool. It makes you sound tough"

"Tough… un."

The moon was full, and bright, a big white circle among the blackness. A gentle breeze, still carrying some of the sun's warmth, blew past them, making Deidara's ponytail wave.

"Do you remember your parents?" Tamaki asked, for Deidara hadn't noticed him staring.

"I don't remember much of my mother… but I remember my father. Too well. Living with him for 16 years does that to you, un." Deidara said, glancing over at Tamaki. Their eyes met, but Deidara pulled them away. Ever since that day, he's always been afraid to look people in the eyes, Tamaki noticed.

"I understand." Tamaki whispered, memories subduing his speech. He pulled his knees to his chest.

"That day was… terrible, un." Deidara whispered, his visible eye full of sadness. "I wish it had never happened."

"I wish that every day." Tamaki said, and then he noticed a single stream of tears dripping down Deidara's cheek. "Deidara?"

"It was all my fault!" Deidara cried, voice choked with sobs. "My fault, my fault, my fault!"

And then, Deidara felt Tamaki's arms wrapped around him, and Deidara sobbed on his friend's shoulder.

"I won't deny your claims." Tamaki said, slowly. "That would be lying. But you need to forgive yourself, Deidara. No matter what you think, there will be worse things you could've done. You made the right choice… it was your father's decision to over exaggerate the claims."

Deidara didn't reply. He let the tears come, though inside, Tamaki's words rang true.

---------------------

"It was nice of Benru-sama to let us stay the night." Kakashi said, laying down on his bed. It was comfy and soft, though the room was a bit cold.

"Yeah. Roads are a bit dangerous at night." Guy said, laying down. "Though, bet you Hokage-sama's room has heating."

"True, it probably does. But, at least the beds are soft."

"He accepted our plan." Guy added. "And that new captain is going to help lead the team."

"I heard of him, but I don't know his name yet." Kakashi said, pulling one of his favorite books out of his pocket.

"Urrgh! You're still reading those?" Guy grumbled.

"What?" Kakashi said, glancing up.

Guy shook his head. "Never mind. I heard the captain's name, though."

"Really? Who is he?"

Guy gave a small smirk. "I think you'll really like this guy."

"Guy. Tell me the name." Kakashi said, annoyance tingeing his voice.

"Great name, actually."

"Guy!"

"Fine, fine. His name's Itachi Uchiha."

Kakashi froze. "Come again?"

"You heard me. He's an Uchiha."

Kakashi gave a small sigh, and leaned back into his pillow. "Thanks for the big build-up."

"I thought you'd be all excited to meet an Uchiha." Guy said.

"I would've, a while back. But now, I realize it's not so important."

"Liar. You're excited." Guy said, glaring daggers at his friend.

Kakashi didn't respond.

"Well, I hear the boy is full of youth, so I shall be glad to meet him." Guy said, turning over. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Guy." Kakashi said, as Guy turned off his light and went to sleep.

Kakashi sat there, in the darkness, for a while, pondering. An Uchiha, huh? This would prove to be a strange and exciting experience. Kakashi fluffed up his pillow and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
